thomas_e_seus_amigosfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ringo Starr
thumb Sir Richard Starkey, MBE (nascido em 7 de julho de 1940), conhecido profissionalmente como Ringo Starr, é um baterista britânico, cantor, compositor e ator mais conhecido por ser o ex-baterista da banda de pop-rock britânica The Beatles, e líder de sua própria banda, Ringo Starr e His All-Starr Band. Ele foi o primeiro narrador de Thomas A Locomotiva do Tanque e Seus Amigos, narrando as duas primeiras séries e interpretando Mr. Conductor no Shining Time Station. Ele deixou o show após o final da Shining Time Station em 1990 para se concentrar em sua carreira musical e turnê com o All Starr Band, após o qual ele foi substituído por Michael Angelis no Reino Unido e George Carlin em os EUA. Prêmios e indicações *'Won' - Oscar Awards - Melhor Música, Original Song Score, 1971 por "Let it Be" compartilhado com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Won' - Grammy Awards - Melhor Partitura Original Escrito para um filme ou especial de televisão, 1971 para "Let it Be" compartilhado com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Inducted' - Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, 1988 como um membro dos Beatles com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Won' - Grammy Awards - Melhor videoclipe - Long Form, 1997 para "The Beatles Anthology", com John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Bob Smeaton, Geoff Wonfor, Chips Chipperfield e Neil Aspinall. *'Won' - Walk of Fame - Gravação, 2010. *'Won' - Award For Musical Excellence, 2015 - Do Hall da Fama do Rock and Roll por sua carreira solo. *'Knighted' - pelo príncipe William da Inglaterra por suas contribuições para a música, 2018 *'Nomeado' - Golden Laurel Awards - Musical Performance e New Faces, Male, 1964 por "A Hard Day's Night" compartilhado com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Indicado' - Golden Laurel Awards - Musical Performance, Male, 1965 por "Help!" compartilhado com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Nomeado' - Prêmios da Academia Britânica de Cinema e Televisão - Recém-chegado mais promissor aos principais papéis cinematográficos, 1965 por "A Hard Day's Night", compartilhado com John Lennon, Paul McCartney e George Harrison. *'Nomeado' - Daytime Emmy Awards - Melhor Artista em Série Infantil, 1989 por "Shining Time Station". Trivialidades *De acordo com Britt Allcroft, ela escolheu Starr como o narrador depois de ouvir sua voz na televisão e pensou que as crianças se relacionariam com ele. Allcroft negou que ele tenha sido escolhido por causa de sua fama nos Beatles, já que ela não era fã da banda na época. *Starr originalmente se recusou a narrar a série desde que ele não leu nenhum dos livros da Série Ferroviária na época. No entanto, depois de ler os livros, ele decidiu narrar a série. *Starr gravou a narração da primeira série em oito dias. Isso inclui refazer quatro episódios devido ao tom de sua voz. *Ele também gravou narração para os livros de áudio da Ladybird. *Starr retornou para dar voz a Thomas em 2009, o single Children in Need Charity. *No game show da BBC "Pointless", quando perguntado sobre quem tomou a narrativa da versão britânica da série de Starr em 1991, quatro das cem pessoas se lembravam que era Michael Angelis. Categoria:Atores de Dublagem